


oc drabbles

by ohnoouroboros



Category: metamorphosis - Fandom
Genre: Metamorphosis, Other, dubcon, sometimes u just gotta hear your bros voice to nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoouroboros/pseuds/ohnoouroboros
Summary: god is not present in my worksthese are probably all nsfw im sorry godevery chapter is a gross new surprise!!! :)





	oc drabbles

Michael rubbed himself through his pants halfheartedly, he couldn’t get into it without some form of stimulation towards his senses. He let out a somewhat shaky breath that turned into a frustrated groan. “ugh, its no use.” He spoke softly, the harsh edge to his voice was not unexpected.

Michael grabbed his phone from the side table, dialing a phone number he knew all too well. He held his breath in anticipation, he really hoped he’d pick up. 

“hello? Michael!’ the softness of Nova’s voice was enough to make Michael hard again. Michael’s face flushed, He closed his eyes in some kind of bittersweet relief.

“hey.” Michael spoke, audibly distressed. “I’m glad you- ah- I’m glad you picked up.” 

“Michael are you alright? You sound out of breath,” nova spoke.

Michael let out a shaky breath as he palmed himself harder, brushing his nails against the soft flesh in an excitingly painful way. “I’m fine.” He spoke through heavy breaths. “Please can you just- fuck- can you just talk more.”

There was a moment of silence from the other line. When Nova spoke again it was easy to point out he was uncomfortable with the situation. “ok, I’m not sure what you want me to say Michael.” 

Michael let out a breathy laugh, “I like it when you say my name.” 

The suggestion was met with another moment of silence before the male spoke again. “Michael.” The way he spoke was so soft and slow, it was mesmerizing. 

Michael gasped as he came, rocking his hips into his hand. It took him a moment before he was able to form a coherent sentence. “thanks.” He spoke before abruptly hanging up.


End file.
